1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bottle holder adapted to engage the neck of the bottle, for suspending a bottle by means of a cord e.g. to the neck of a person.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known bottle holders of that kind comprise a flat ring-shaped collar member made from rubber or rubber like materials, the collar member further comprising a hole for connecting it to the suspension cord either directly or by means of a connecting ring, a swivel and/or a snap hook. Such a collar member is intended to be fit to bottle necks of one size, the inner diameter of the ring-shaped collar member being adapted to the outer diameter of the neck of the bottles to be held. However, there are many different sizes of bottle necks and the material of the known bottom holders is not flexible enough to allow one holder to adapt to different sizes of bottle necks without involving excessive deformation. For the same reasons, the known bottle holder is not easy to fit on and to remove from the neck of the bottles and is not durable.